Violet Happiness
by FamilyRose
Summary: A potions accident causes Severus and Remus to turn into their six year old selves. Harry finds them and decides they deserve a life of happiness, come to think of it so does he. Nonwerewolf!Remus, Shy!Severus. On Hold.
1. Rocked from within

**Violet Happiness**

**Pairing:** _Future-Harry/Kingsley, implied Sirius/Harry_

**Summary:** _A potions accident causes Severus and Remus to turn into their six year old selves. Harry finds them and decides they deserve a chance at happiness and come to think of it so does he. Nonwerewolf!Remus, Shy!Severus._

--**Chapter one**--

"No you bloody wolf you add the ground tiger fangs before the fire-lizard scale!"

The sneering voice echoed through the dungeons of Hogwarts. However the only one to hear was an irritated werewolf who at this point was very upset with his mate. Severus had been like this since Voldemort's demise four months previous. Remus had no idea how he stayed sane through Severus' rants and mood swings, if the werewolf didn't know better he'd say his mate was pregnant.

But it was impossible for Sev to have children as Voldemort had taken that away from him two hours before the final battle had taken place. Tom had found out about Sev being a spy solely for the light and had acted accordingly. He had taken the thing Sev most desired, a future for the Snape family.

Remus was getting tired of being put down or told off for his advances at night. It was driving him mad, slowly. Werewolves when they find their mate tend to become possessive and often feel driven to show dominance toward their mates. Remus didn't know how long he could keep Moony away from Sev. Every time Sev would come close to him, Moony wanted to claim Severus again just to show he could. He wanted to show their mate that he was theirs to do with what they will and Remus was slowly losing the fight.

Severus on the other hand had no idea what was happening to Remus, all he knew was he didn't love the wolf and he didn't want to stay with him anymore. After the fall of the Dark Lord Remus had once again become the DADA professor much to Severus' chagrin. Four months with the wolf constantly there Hogwarts had become unbearable. That was why he was here in his potions lab at one o'clock in the sodding morning. He was making a potion that would hide his sent as that was what Remus used to identify him as his 'mate'.

Only two more ingredients and he would've been finished but things just wouldn't go his way tonight. Remus walked in and attempted to strike up a conversation and then tried seduction well it didn't work. So when Severus turned his back he tried to sabotage the potion.

It was glaringly obvious that it was important to Sev so he did as the wolf inside him insisted and added the shredded fire-lizard scale, at least that's what it looked like at the time. Who knew a potions master would make the simple mistake of using and unknown scale instead of the one specified for the potion? Not Remus that was for sure but who knows maybe it was fate giving these two deserving men another chance at happiness?

Not long after the scale was added did a screaming match begin in the lab, between what was once a happy couple. As they were both engaged in out yelling each other they failed to notice the potion glow a dazzling deep shade of violet, but they did hear and feel the explosion that rocked the dungeon lab. The only thing either of them will remember of that evening was the pain.

--

The night of the potions explosion someone else was out and about. A young hero but for the moment we'll call him Harry. Harry was making his way to the dungeons because he could feel something bad was going to happen.

That was something he had never told anyone not even his late godfather. He could feel when bad things were going to happen to others but never to him, which is why he can keep others out of trouble but not himself. It started when he was four and his friend Amanda had been about to scrape her knee, if he hadn't caught her she would've ended up with a huge bruise that wouldn't have gone away. She had had some condition that meant she bruised easily and could die from a paper cut. From there it had gotten progressively stronger until he could see the persons involved and how to stop something but not the outcome of the situation.

Right now all he knew was his last family was involved and he had to help. Remus was all he had he wouldn't lose him because Moony chose Severus Snape of all people to be their mate. It was a common misconception, people getting Moony and Remus mixed up all the time.

You see Remus is the wizard, the host for a spirit of a wolf in this case Moony. Most humans that get bitten often say they are the wolf as well but they get it wrong too. Harry has spoken to the true wolves inside of the vessels or hosts depending on your point of view.

What most don't understand and what Remus never accepted, was that the wolves inside of them were their own persons. They thought and acted as they would normally, which is why a vessel/host will act like a wolf a lot of the time. It's merely the wolf inside them trying to get them to understand how to cope with the transformations. But none of the humans have listened so far, if someone had he'd never heard of them at least.

Hearing a shout from the potions lab he made his way there careful not to be too loud or Remus might hear him and then he'd be in trouble. Standing outside the door to the lab he could hear them arguing about ingredients and then not being mates something about convenience. He ducked into an alcove close to lab know instinctively something bad was about to happen and he was right.

A huge explosion rocked Hogwarts cutting off his once professor and the last of his family. Wanting nothing more then to crawl in a hole and die he started crying softly hearing an echo and another made him stop. Wiping his tears he fumbled through the wreckage and found the sources of the echoes.

Two children who couldn't be more then seven looked up at him with hope and a little fear. One was draped in large black robes and had beetle black eyes, while the other had bright sapphire blue eyes and was draped in light brown robes that seemed to have been patched one time too many.

"Remus? Severus? Do you remember who I am?" Harry called in a soft voice not wanting to scare the kids. Severus seemed to be contemplating something then looked at Remus and smiled. He and Remus both turned to Harry and said in unison.

"Daddy." Then they both promptly passed out. While Harry was wondering, exactly what had happened.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

TBC

_**A/n: Any feed back would be welcome. Remember this isn't my highest priority at the moment. Anyway tell me love it hate it what? BTW I redid this chapter though it may not seem like it. -Rose.**_


	2. Explainig

**Violet Happiness**

**Pairing:** _Future Harry/Kingsley, implied Harry/Sirius_

**Summary:** _A potions accident causes Severus and Remus to turn into their six year old selves. Harry finds them and decides they deserve a life of happiness, come to think of it so does he. Nonwerewolf!Remus, Shy!Severus._

--**Chapter two**--

Walking through the house he wondered how he was going to explain to his house mate about the addition of two six year olds and a wolf pup. That had been another surprised after the kids had passed out there was a whine and an amber colored wolf pup had followed it. It took one look at Harry and a beam of amber light had connected them for a moment then the pup had passed out too.

Finding the kitchen he started a lunch for four instead of the usual two, while thinking of what happened after the explosion and why he had two children and a wolf pup.

_--**Flashback ten minutes after the explosion**--_

Cleaning up the area, getting the two de-aged professors onto transfigured cots and making sure they were unhurt, was the easy part. That didn't take very long but explaining it to the headmistress well that was a bit harder. They had madam Pompfrey check the small professors to make sure they were okay other then them being six. That was when they got shock number one; the standard reversal potions for de-aged persons had no affect. Not even when added with the spell version of re-aging a person.

The second shock came when Remus woke up screaming for his daddy thus waking Severus. Poppy and Minerva tried calming them but they kept asking for their father. So Harry did the first thing that came to mind, he picked Remus up carried him over to Severus' bed enlarged it and held both of them. Remus kept asking what took him so long and Harry told him to go back to sleep that they had had a long night. And to the adults surprise they did.

Minerva then suggested that they get some help from St. Mungo's but Harry and Poppy both agreed it would be best to leave them be.

"Minerva Severus never had a happy childhood and a chance like this may never happen again should someone find a reversal potion. Besides I don't know what they were working on and I don't think they'll remember either." Poppy said, with a look on her face that said arguing with me is useless.

"And where exactly are they going to find someone to take them in. It's obvious that no one is going to want an ex-death eater never mind a werewolf child." Harry decided it would be best he interrupted before she woke up Sev and Remy.

"Minerva I'm going to take them in and before you start with whole I'm to young bit there's something I think you should know. When the accident happened and I believe it was an accident, I was on my way to visit them, I heard them arguing.

"After the explosion I thought they were both dead so it shocked me when I heard someone cry and then what I thought was an echo. Entering the room I saw Severus and Remus and asked them if they remembered who I was. What shocked me was their reply, they called me daddy. Now I'm sure you're wondering what that has got to do with anything, am I right?" His voice a little sardonic at the end of his impromptu speech.

Minerva nodded and shot a look a Poppy who was trying not to laugh at the headmistress' shocked face. Sitting in the chair next to Sev's bed she motioned him to continue.

"Well my guess is that the potion made them exactly as they were when they were six years old only something else happened too. I'm thinking that their magic may have interfered with the potion's original purpose. Seeing as they were arguing their magic though controlled might have leaked into the potion making it react badly.

Now as for the effects well one is obviously the de-aging thing however I have a hunch as to why they called me 'daddy'. Did you know that birds bond with the first being that they see? Thinking of that being as their mother or in this case father."

"Harry you can not be seriously suggesting that those to bonded with you can you." Minerva said skeptical of the whole idea.

"Minerva I agree with Harry' theory. It would explain why they asked for their father when one, both of them are dead and two, they calmed down when Harry held both of them. However, Harry where are you planning to live and how are you going to raise two six year olds when you yourself are still a teen?" Poppy and Minerva both had THAT look, the one that said lie to me and die.

"Well I had planned on living at the manor I had a friend procure for me, and before you ask I won't be living alone. My friend and Dobby both will be living with me." The women nodded and left so he could get some sleep since he kept yawning.

--_**End Flashback**_--

Just as lunch was ready two hungry six year olds came into the kitchen wearing their pajamas. Severus and Remus both had taken to the manor like fish to water but were still a little weary of being alone, so they stayed in the same room. Harry set their lunch down as the little ones poured the juice from the charmed jug.

Harry could tell they were still apprehensive about Kingsley but he hoped they would like the tall, dark and silent aurora. Lunch was silent until Kingsley showed up. He said hi to Harry and then noticed the boys as he sat down he merely raised an eyebrow at the addition but didn't question it.

"Kingsley this is Severus and Remus." He nodded toward the kids who had stopped eating to look at the auror. "Severus, Remus this is my house-mate, Kingsley Shacklebolt." The two children said a polite hello and received a smile for the effort.

After that Harry started a quiet conversation with Kingsley about work while watching Sev and Remus for any adverse reactions to Ki. Luckily they got through lunch and the rest of the day with any breakdowns, Sev and Remy just hung around Harry as he studied in the library. Even at six both boys were studious and Harry wasn't going to berate them if they wanted to read or learn at their own pace.

That night though was a different story, Harry still needed to explain to Ki why there were two six year old ex-professors calling him daddy. Boy was that going to be fun.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**

**_A/N: To update often or to not update often that's the true question. Another redone chapter. -Rose :P_**


	3. Pranks and Dishes

**Violet Happiness**

**Pairing**: _Future Harry/Kingsley, Implied Harry/Sirius._

**Summary**: _A potions accident causes Severus and Remus to turn into their six year old selves. Harry finds them and decides they deserve a life of happiness, come to think of it so does he. Nonwerewolf!Remus, Shy!Severus_.

--**Chapter Three**--

Walking into the study Harry spotted Ki sitting in a plush chair reading what looked like a book on child care. He padded over and sat in the couch opposite Ki and waited for the auror to say something. Picking up the book he had started reading before he had sent the kids to bed he flipped to the page he had stopped at. For a few minutes all that could be heard was the crackling of the slowly dieing fire in the forest colored room.

"I'm not going to question your decision Harry. The only thing I wanted to ask you has to do mostly with why they call you daddy and what are we going to do with a werewolf?" Looking over at the man Harry had come to admire he repeated everything he had surmised earlier. To say that Ki was surprised would be an understatement Harry had never seen the stock auror so speechless.

Thinking it over Ki nodded his acceptance they turned back toward their respective books when a yipping caught their attention. Getting up to see what had Moony excited they both followed the sounds and hoped the wolf didn't wake the boys up. They found Moony in the kitchen trying to get Hedwig to play with him; the sight was very funny glancing at each other they both started laughing.

"Daddy?" Remus' quiet voice brought them out of their mirth. Turning Harry saw the toddler was rubbing his eyes and holding his brother upright. Both boys looked like they were going to fall over any minute. Picking Severus up he motioned Ki do pick Remus up, the boy didn't know it wasn't his father and thus didn't protest.

As they carried the boys back to their shared room Harry called Moony to watch over them.

-- -- -- -- --

That had been a week ago and the seventeen year old savior of the wizarding world was slowly becoming insane. Well that is what he felt anyway. Who knew taking car of two six year olds was going to be so difficult? Not him that's for sure, but he was managing as best he could; he was taking his classes by owl post and trying very hard not to hurt Ki every time the tall man laughed at him.

At the moment Harry was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the four of them as Ki was home for the weekend. Severus and Remus were outside being watched by the off-duty auror. And Moony? Well Harry wasn't sure were the little wolf pup was but, he was almost positive that it wouldn't be too long before he made his presence known.

"Lunch is ready!" Harry called. Not long after two hungry six year olds and man were running through the back door.

"Wash your hands kids. That means you too Ki." Harry said laughing at the indignant expression on his friends face.

Lunch was a boisterous affair with the children and Harry laughing at all the jokes Ki told and some of the ones Harry told. After lunch Ki offered to clean up while Harry and the kids played outside. However Remus and Severus decided they wanted to read so they picked up Moony, who had showed up during lunch, and headed for the library while Ki and Harry cleaned the kitchen.

"They're opening up to me." Ki said as they washed up the dishes.

"I know." Harry replied quietly as he looked over at the tall man. After that they worked in silence, just enjoying each others company.

It had been like that between the two of them ever since Ki helped train him for his confrontation with the Dumb Lord. Both had been able to sit together after hours of practice or simple mock fights and simply relax. The calming aura that Ki had helped to sooth Harry's energetic one, they both found peace when they were together.

After cleaning the kitchen Harry and Ki went to the library to see what the kids were up to. They had been quiet a little to quiet even if they were very calm children most of the time, they were only six. It was a good thing that both were trained as well because the moment that they walked into the library two buckets full of a foul smelling liquid were thrown at them. Ducking the two adults turned to the reasons for the flying buckets.

They giggling children stopped the moment they came face-to-face with two red faced men. What the children failed to noticed which wasn't very easy to do when you're on the floor giggling, was the mirth that danced in the two men's eyes.

"So," Harry started, "you think you can pull a prank upon the mighty Harry Potter eh?"

The two boys were looking up at their father with wide eyes that held relief yet were fearful. What was their father thinking? Was he going to punish them or was he going to get rid of them?

"I've decided that as punishment you two must now participate in the prank war," this relieved the young boys more and they were mo longer afraid. However, that relief was short lived, "As you two are still young you will be in need of a pranking adult, so Remus you will be paired with Ki for the first round and then we will switch." Giving an 'evil cackle' Harry escorted his young protégé out of the room, leaving Remus with Ki.

-- -- -- --

Things started out well enough but some where along the way a prank got out of hand. It may have been the one that original team one (Harry and Severus) pulled at the beginning of Christmas holidays. Or it could have been the one that original team two pulled in February, which ever one it was things got out of hand very fast. Who knew that when you put and old marauder with the prodigy that was Harry together the mess would become legendary?

As stated before it started out well enough. The pranks were small to begin with switching the salt and sugar, putting hair dye in the shampoo bottles, coating some ones underwear drawer in itching solution. Nothing that harmful. But after the syrup incident things got heated. Then of course came the nude chicken week that ended in tears for a certain professor of transfiguration who saw the results. Laughing a lot will do that to you.

Aside from the prank war that had been going on since the middle of summer everything else was good for the small family. And that is what they had become. The boys were no longer afraid of the tall auror who they found was a good teacher. They liked to listen to him speak of work or new duelers but most of all they loved it when he told them about Hogwarts. Though Harry had a love for the old school the boys seemed to think of him more of the nagging mother then a father now. And so Ki had taken on the role of father.

Aside from the pranks and stories the boys did get lessons. Math, science, history, and other basics. Severus still had a knack for potions and science and Remus proved to be very interested in history and math. So they helped each other out when one or the other had difficulty. Whenever he wasn't teaching the boys Harry was studying and enjoying Ki's company when the auror was around. Ki also taught the boys, however it was mostly how to dodge and other things an auror needs to know. But they couldn't practice a lot of it yet though they did get all of the theory down.

-- -- -- -- --

As Harry was finishing up the last of his assignments he checked the time and smiled at the picture next to the clock. It was a picture of him, Remus and Sirius during Christmas his fifth year. Remus had been happy that his friends had found love. Even if it was in each other. He had never said anything to hurt the bond between him and Sirius. Thinking back Harry realized that it probably had to do with Remus taking Severus as his mate that caused him not to judge. But Harry couldn't be sure.

Deciding that it was time for him to start cooking dinner he packed his things up for the night.

-- -- -- -- --

Two weeks later found the family of four plus a wolf pup, laughing at a pink and green headmistress. She had come to see how the two previous adults had taken to living as children in Harry's care. To say she had been shocked when she had been caught in the most recent prank by the newest/old generation of pranksters was a grave understatement. She looked like a fish her jaw opening and closing it made the four of them laugh even harder.

"Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's pointed hat were you thinking?" She yelled at the pink faced woman. It took him a minute to get his act together before opening his mouth and laughing again.

After the laughter died down Harry sent the boys to another part of the library to finish their daily studies that had been interrupted. While the adults talked about how they were doing and if they should attend Hogwarts in the future.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**

**A/N: Another redone chapter. Still tell me is it good or bad? Or should I give up now and never resume writing this particular story. -Rose**


End file.
